


Sweet Ophelia (Vid)

by Trelkez



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Graphic Violence Against Women, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "Wrapped around you in due time." The women of Hannibal.





	Sweet Ophelia (Vid)

Download (right click/save): [78MB AVI](http://www.trelkez.net/vids/hannibal_trelkez_sweetophelia.avi)


End file.
